User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 22 - Ambush
"Challenge Accepted!" I ran into the portal. "Come on, guys!" We all ran in. The portal closed behind us with Kellen and Sirenoid there. Kellen: "Good luck, my friends..." Inside the portal.. Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid, Pyrus Infinity Helios, Ventus Tornado Hawktor, Aquos Olifus, Darkus Razenoid, Haos Brawlacus Phantom Dharak, and Subterra Granite Sabator stood. Zero: "Guys, are your Super Fusion Abilities up to date?" Phantom: "Wait, we've never tried to fuse Titanium Dragonoid with Tornado Hawktor! Last time, it was Blitz Dragonoid! Zero's right!" Zero: "So what are we going to do? The Fusion probably won't work again!" Me: "That doesn't mean we can't try!" Emilia: "Hey, Masterz..." Me: "Yes, Emilia?" Emilia: "Why don't we try a different Fusion Bakugan for a change?" Me: "We could try, but which Bakugan should we fuse?" Emilia: "I was thinking Olifus with Drago." Me: "Pyrus and Aquos fused is a little weird..." Emilia: "Oh..." Jade: "Why don't we balance it out with Haos? After all, Pyrus, Aquos, and Haos forms the Triple Node!" Me: "That's perfect! Emilia, Jade, I need you both to put your hands on my shoulders!" Jade: "Um, ok, why?" Me: "Just do it!" Jade put her hand on my right shoulder. Emilia put her hand on my left. I clapped my hands together and concentrated. I opened my hands up and 3 copies of the same card appeared. I handed 1 copy to Jade and Emilia. "Now Activate the Ability and read off what it says." Three of us: "Super Fusion Ability Activate! Triple Node Fusion! Combine Pyrus, Aquos, and Haos to form a new Bakugan warrior!" Drago, Olifus, and Dharak all turned into energy and combined into an array of red, blue, and yellow lights. Chance Dragonoid: "The other end of the portal is in sight. You better hurry up!" Me: "A Bakugan this mighty will need a name... Olifus, Titanium Dragonoid, and Brawlacus Phantom Dharak..." (Immortus' point of view) Parasyte: "Aides Banditson, or Immortus as you go by now. You were a great servent until you betrayed me!" Me: "I didn't betray you. I was never on your side!" They had me chained to a wall. Parasyte was lecturing me. Wraith, Baria, Stellos, and Trench were all just watching. Each of their Bakugan had a pair of Forbidden Jaws draining the life out of Horridian. They took my jacket, my Shadow Jewel Fragment, the amulet Exedra gave me, and even my Gauntlet. Parasyte: "Horridian won't last much longer, and neither will you! I'm going to get my revenge but not like most people do with a card game..." Me: "Calm down, Demetrius!" Parasyte: "Never call me that! I am no longer Prince Demetrius Krayzet! I am Parasyte! And I will be your end!" Baria walked over to Parasyte and took off her glove and handed it to him. He put it of and a blade came out of his wrist. "You are nothing!" Parasyte impaled me in the chest. (Masterz's point of view) As we passed through the portal and into our enemy's location, which seemed to be a pocket dimension, I exclaimed "TRIPLE NODE! OLIFON DRAGONOID! THE PHANTOM BERSERKER!" This new Bakugan had Drago's body and face, and Olifus' tailfin, Dharak's feet and wings. Olifus' head replaced Drago's left hand. As we came out of the portal, Olifon Dragonoid flew around the room. He blasted fire from his mouth, water from his "hand", and waves of light energy from his wings. The enemy Bakugan all backed away from Horridian. Wraith: "How did they find us?!" As we came in, I saw Parasyte. He turned around and looked at me, I think. He wears a mask so it's hard to tell what he'll look at. He had a blade in Immortus' chest. Blood dripped on the floor. I was frozen. I was angry. Our five enemies all exclaimed "Ability Activate!" Parasyte: "Parasitic Void!" The usual bugs. Wraith: "Parasitic Featherstorm!" Those weird carniverous birds that looked like mini-Vulturions. Trench: "Parasitic Current!" Pirahna-like parasites were unleashed from Leviathan's jaws. Baria: "Parasitic Quake!" Hammerox's parasites were shaped like cow-skulls. Stellos: "Parasitic Nebula!" Xiaolong-like parasites. Jade: "Ability Activate! Cosmic Meteorstorm!" Drago fired "meteors" at the parasites and their Bakugan. "Brawley! Why are you just standing there?!" Zero: "Focus on battling!" I pointed to Immortus. We all looked at him in shock. Parasyte: "That's right! I killed him!" He pulled the blade out of Immortus' chest. "What are you going to do about it?" I clenched my fists and looked down. Parasyte saw this as an opportunity to strike. He ran at me with his blade. My Crimson Jewel Fragment glowed, as did my Gauntlet. I felt something appear in my hand. Quickly, without thinking, I used it to protect me from Parasyte's blade. It was the trident that Apollonir gave me. I had no clue how I got it to appear, but I'm glad I did. Parasyte: "Where did that come from?" I kicked him in the stomach and pushed him down. "Dirty little brat..." His sword-glove thing flew off of his wrist and almost into my head. I ducked as fast as I could. It returned to Baria. Baria: "This is exactly why only I am allowed to wield this blade!" Then Baria charged at me. She was fast, but as long as I am holding this trident I am apparently the equivalent of a master swordsman because I could block every move she made. She was quick and athletic. Emilia: "Shouldn't we help him?!" Phantom: "We don't have weapons like them, we're more vulnerable. For now, let's just fight off their Bakugan! Ability Activate! Tornado Boomerang!" Hawktor, Drago, Helios, Razenoid, and Sabator fought with our enemies. Emilia did most of the fighting with Drago because I was too busy to use an Ability and Jade couldn't take her eyes off of me. She was worried. I felt something sharp whip my back. I fell to the ground. My jacket ripped. I could feel blood dripping down my back. Wraith attacked me from behind. The trident fell out of my hands. Parasyte got up, pulled a knife out of his jacket, and screamed "it ends now!" "No..." Jade said under her breath. "No..." Parasyte raised his knife. I could barely move but I reached up and ripped his mask off. "Calm down, Demi!" Baria and Wraith laughed. "Demi?" They said. Parasyte: "Have it your way. I was once the Prince of South Dyzekia; Demetrius Krayzet. Your murderer is Parasyte, king of all Bakugan!" As he exclaimed that, Drothkenoid roared with him. He stabbed my right hand. Then my left. "I want you to die knowing you can't brawl and knowing you failed!" He kicked me to roll me over onto my back. "Say goodbye, Brawley X failure!" He stabbed me right in the heart with all his might. (Jade's point of view) I couldn't believe it. Masterz was just killed, right before my eyes. Tears can down my cheeks. I could feel my heart beating slower and slower. I fell to my knees, then on my side. I was in shock, I couldn't move. Olifon Dragonoid separated back into Drago, Olifus, and Dharak. The enemy Bakugan surrounded ours. The enemy brawlers each pointed swords at us. Drago and Helios went mad. Helios fired lasers and missiles everywhere. Drago's body was cloaked in a crimson red fire. The world was burning before my eyes. Dharak: "Jade! Get up!" Me: "I can't Dharak... He's gone... And I never got to tell him..." Everything around me began to fade. Was the shock enough to kill me? Whatever is happening, I hope it will all be over soon... To be continued... Category:Blog posts